Lets dance the last dance
by usagisnape
Summary: The morning after. still
1. Roller boogie

Snape has a deep dark secret ... and it has to do with roller disco! Hey it could happen.

  
  


Last Dance- HG/SS

  
  


Deep in the recesses of the darkest, most boggart filled wardrobe sat a trunk, a trunk with many locks and even more spells and wards. Inside the trunk was a secret that Severus Snape had hidden for many years. Even the omniscient mind of Albus Dumbledore didn't know about the trunk.

Every so often Snape would sneak down to the lowest level of the dungeon, go left into the invisible room and walk across to the wardrobe that was tiny at first glance but when opened had a deep cavernous bottom where lay his trunk. The boggarts didn't bother him, there really wasn't anything that he feared anymore, he had seen it all, and then some. He would crawl inside go to his trunk and begin the de-warding and unlocking process. Then sitting on the floor legs crossed like a kid who stole the cookie jar he would look inside.

  
  


"I'm telling you there is something wrong."

"Maybe that one book was just lost in a fire or someone stole it."

"Who would steal a book?! That's ... That's criminal!"

"Yes Hermione, stealing usually is." She punched Ron hard in the arm. He flinched slightly.

"Two for flinching!" Harry reached across and left two bruising marks on his freckled skin.

"I can't believe you are this upset about an annual, it probably just went missing and no one noticed until now."

"I need that yearbook for my History of Magic report. It's the only thing I'm missing." She laid back on the grass and looked up at the sky, she put her hands behind her head and suddenly didn't care so much. The sky was a brilliant blue for once. The clouds that floated by seemed to be extra creative as they gradually changed from one shape to the next. She had been silent for nearly five minutes and Harry and Ron were beginning to think she had finally lost it.

"Mione?"

"Hmm?"

"You Okay?"

"Hmm." She was seriously contemplating taking a nap just like she was, this was Hogwarts, what could happen? The answer to her question came in the form of a great black shadow blocking the sunshine and clouds.

"Shouldn't you be in the library, knee-deep in books Ms. Granger."

"Bugger off you slimey git." Gasps escaped from the lips of Harry and Ron, and Hermione seemed not to care. Six, going on seven years of suffering his shit with a smile was enough to break anyone, plus she knew he couldn't touch them right now. School technically wasn't in session yet. She had come back early in preparation for her head girl duties and Harry was with Sirius who was the DADA teacher so therefore he was here. They never bothered to ask Ron why he was here, just glad that he was.

Snape stared down at her, his anger almost palatable. "Ms. Granger, Head Girl does not exempt you from the basic rules of this institution and respect for your teachers is one of those rules."

"Yes, when school is in, school is not in for two more days. I will show you the utmost respect as of Sunday night until then, leave me alone." She rolled over on the grass and put her back to him. He stood gaping at her, his mouth open like a fish. Harry and Ron could no longer hold back their laughter. Snape turned his anger on them.

"Don't think I'm going to forget about this, you have double potions on Monday, I'll see you then." He turned stalked off toward the castle.

"Hermione that was brilliant! Bloody Brilliant!"

"Although I suspect he will try to poison us on Monday." Harry looked cheerful at the thought.

"Well I think everyone would suspect him if someone was poisoned, so I think we're safe." Hermione sat up again and faced her friends. "Wouldn't you love to get some dirt on him, something that would really make him squirm." Harry and Ron looked at her suspiciously.

"Are you sure you were sorted into the right house?"

  
  


  
  


"Professor Dumbledore, I'm having a problem locating one of the Hogwarts yearbooks. I need it for my History of magic report."

"Hermione are you sure you want to do so many research papers? Your doing four, most people only do one."

"Well actually Professor, most of them are almost complete. I only have to finish History of Magic make some small changes to arithmacy and transfiguration then of course there is potions. I wasn't able to start on it at all except minimal research."

"How do you think Professor Snape is going to react to you doing a research paper for him after your little run in the other day?"

"Well he can not dictate whether or not I do one, he can only make using the stores difficult. I'll figure it out. Back to the book, do you know where the book for 78 is?"

"I'm afraid that yearbook is almost impossible to come by. Every time we find a copy and put it in the library, it disappears. No one is quite sure what keeps happening to them."

"Really?" Hermione looked at Dumbledore with a knowing glance. His power to know all that goes on in the school was famous. He twinkled at her and smiled.

"I'll tell you what, I'll call around to some old students and see if they would be willing to allow you to borrow it. I know the teachers don't own anymore copies, they all gave them up to the library."

  
  


Snape loved the rush of the wind, the seamless movement, the gliding feeling, so few things made him feel happy, if only he could have a partner again.

  
  


Hermione opened the book, 'why did this have to be so much trouble?' She looked at school emblem emblazoned on the cover and then the one on the opening page. She read every word, including the printers information and any fine print there might be. All of the pictures moved of course, she would expect nothing less from a wizarding book. Everyone was there smiling and waving, some different some the same. Old Mcgonagall looked the same as did Dumbledore and Hagrid. There was some evidence of Muggle society in the way a few of them wore their hair and the style of the robes even had a seventies flair to them. Flitwick was sporting a porn star moustache and sprout had tried to feather her hair, 'look Binns was still alive then' Hermione wanted to tease each of them, but she would never do that, unless ... 'Nope, Snape still looks like the same obnoxious bastard. He doesn't even bother to smile for his pictures.' The bottom of the picture said Severus Snape first year teacher Potions. She flipped through some more pages looking for the right pictures, here they were, club pictures. 'Well they evidently had a drama club at some time, and music. Wonder why they stopped them? Probably had something to do with Snape being there. He probably found a way to outlaw fun.' She thought it would be interesting to add this to her paper, the clubs, not snape outlawing fun. She was so proud of her idea, To take up her favorite book, "Hogwarts A History" from where it left off. Binns had almost looked alive for a second when she told him the idea. She would talk about everything that had happened before her time as well as the stuff that she herself had experienced. It was going to be great. This book was the last part. She had every other year including The latest year where she talks about herself being made Head girl. She smiled smugly to herself. 'I notice Snape wasn't head boy' She chided herself for being so petty, when had this need to show up Snape started? Probably with that remark about her teeth, or maybe it was when she solved his logic puzzle. 'Whenever it was, I still made head girl and he didn't make head boy so there!' She began to go through the book again looking at the candid shots, they were always her favorite. There was a Weasley! She wasn't sure which one, but it was definitely a Weasley. A picture of two teachers getting married on the grounds, 'I wonder what happened to them.' She turned the page and staring back at her was Severus Snape, cloak off, black shirt unbuttoned, hands in the pockets of his black trousers hair loose blowing in the wind, roller skating. 'What?! Roller skating? He looks familiar *yeah it's Snape* The voice in her head was being a pain. 'No familiar in a different way.' As she watched the picture he did a few tricks trying to impress. The jet black skates with jet black wheels, she had seen this before. Under the picture it said, "The Black Knight" She picked up a quill and owled her mom. She new it would be the next day or later before she got an answer. 'My kingdom for a telephone!' She stared back at the picture and began to laugh. 

  
  
  
  


She wasn't ready to share her news with Harry and Ron yet, She decided she had better hold on to it until she was sure she wouldn't need it, for other purposes. She had a constant smile on her face with the image of the picture going through her head. He had evidently posed for the picture, or at least not minded it being taken? It seems like something that he would have wanted out. 'Wait, maybe Snape is the one that is taking the yearbooks. Geez Hermione how slow can you be, of course it was him. How could you take your teacher seriously when you know that he roller skates for fun. I know I find him less threatening already.' She turned to the window, a tapping was coming from it. She opened the window to find her owl from yesterday. She gave him an owl treat and took her letter.

"Dear Hermione, 

Yes the Black Knight was the roller disco dancer that I had a huge crush on, of course he was far to young for me but I would go see him before I was married to your father, I even talked your father into going to a couple of competitions with me when we started dating, then the Black Knight seemed to fall off the face of the earth. No one could find him. I sent the picture like you asked, I hope it helps. Just out of curiosity, why the sudden interest in a dead pastime? Hope everything is going well! Love Your mother"

Hermione took the photo out of the envelope and looked, There was her mother, young and thin, and there was unmistakably, Severus Snape standing next to her with his arm around her waist. His other arm was slightly blurred, 'he must have been waving, forgot that Muggle photo's don't move.' Now what was she going to do?

  
  


"Enter" Snape was sitting at his desk going through lesson plans and making lists of everything he would need for the following day when he was disturbed by someone invading his sanctuary. In walked Hermione Granger. 'I knew she'd be down here soon wanting to ask about that research paper, well I won't do it.'

"Yes Ms. Granger, To what do I owe this honor." 'This will be great'

"Well I was wondering if I could get you to ... Sign this ... for my mother. She stuck the picture under his oversized nose before he could say anything. "Be sure to sign it the Black Knight." Hermione tried her best to stay uncaring and indifferent, as if knowing his secret wasn't the greatest thing ever. Inside she was grinning ear to ear. He stared dumbly at the picture for a moment, uncertain what to say. 

"How many people have seen this?"

"You mean here, or in general?"

"Lets start with here."

"Two, you and I."

"And in general?"

"Well that's hard to say. This was my moms pride and joy for a long tme, she carried it around in her purse along with pictures of my dad and later pictures of me." She tried her best to smile as if there was nothing going on.

Snape wasn't sure what to do, He could simply do what she asked and assume her Gryffindor Stupidity was in place and no one would see it, he could refuse and keep the picture, of course that would be stealing, 'you could put it in the trunck with everything else you have stolen' Or he could cast a memory charm, of course lets not forget what happened the last time someone tried that on one of the Potter dream team members. He decided to play it as cool and innocent as she was. "I could fix the photo so that it would move for her if you liked." He let the sarcasm flow freely, hoping he sounded like himself.

"No, no need in that, She likes to show it to people, muggles you know, they might get a little freaked out if the picture was moving." She knew he was being sarcastic but this was so much fun she just kept raising the stakes higher.

"Of course we don't want to freak out any muggles." He said it slightly under his breath, but Hermione still caught it. He handed the picture back to her and she took it and turned away. She said thanks as she left the room picture in hand. Both were unsure of what the next move would be.


	2. 8track

Hermione sat up in her room remembering all the fun times she had the local roller skating rink with her mom and dad. They took her almost every weekend. Her dad would sit at one of the tables and read his paper while she and her mom skated as hard as they could. They would try to do tricks likes cross-overs and Hermione even got up the nerve to try a tour-jete one day, which resulted in her first and last broken bone. However she didn't stop, of course by the time she was skating the idea of competition skate-dancing was a thing of the past.

  
  
  
  


Of course Dumbledore knew the secret, he couldn't pass up a chance to ask Snape if he had skated lately, while twinkling away and sucking on a lemon drop. The rest of the staff that should have known had somehow "magically" forgotten about Snapes little past time. Magically of course be the obliviate memory hex. The students who were present at his time of insanity as he liked to call it found that page 285 of their annuals had been conveniently forgotten. Considering that was the only proof anyone had he had lulled himself into believing he was safe. Of course there were others who knew about his moment of weakness.

  
  


Severus had just landed a double toure and was getting ready to go into a difficult aerial move when he saw staring at him from the crowd Lucious Malfoy and his wife Narcissa. In his moment of confusion he landed to far forward and the magnificent career of the Black Knight was over as Snape took his love of roller disco and hid it away in the depths of Hogwarts. Of course he used the obliviate on Lucious and Narcissa, he wouldn't be able to take the ridicule from them, knowing that they would have a child that would one day be in his class. Oh how he had wished that their child would be a squib, but no such luck. He was graced with the presence of the Malfoy boy every day. He had even prayed he would be in a different house. His mother had been Hufflepuff after all. Of course there are those who still think Draco should have been in Hufflepuff.

  
  


Hermione had owled her mom and asked for anything else she might have with the Black Knight on it. Two days later in the middle of breakfast she received a package. It wasn't huge but it was larger than average. She decided to take a quick peak while she was at the table. She opened it to find buttons, and autographed Donna Summers 8-track, and other various objects, she wasn't sure but she thought there was a lock of hair. She began laughing and was unable to control it. The thought that her mom had, at one time, a crush on her evil git of a potions master was enough to make anyone laugh. As she glanced up at the head table she saw a pair of black eyes staring her down and found that it made her laugh harder. Soon the entire great hall was watching Hermione and wanted to know what was in the box that she found so funny. Ron had his hand touching the box slowly pulling it away when Snape all but sprinted to Hermione's side, deftly collected the box and pulled her out of the great hall mentioning something about airborne potions and dangerous to the student body.

Once out in the hall Professor Snape opened the box and found a plethora of mementoes from his past. He was tempted to be nostalgic for a moment when reality struck in the form of a doubled over hyperventilating student. He grabbed Hermione and shook her. She caught her breath, looked into his face and promptly began laughing again. He had decided that the only alternative was to obliviate but as he raised his wand an all to familiar voice stopped him.

"Don't you dare obliviate someone else Severus Snape!"

'Damn that old man! Always foils my plans.' He lowered his wand and Hermione, realizing the trouble she was almost in finally stopped laughing, and began apologizing profusely.

"Professor Snape I did not mean any disrespect, I wasn't laughing at you, or what you did. It was more the Idea of my mom running around after a roller disco dancer and to top it off it ends up being one of my teachers! You have to admit it has some humor to it." Dumbledore was twinkling all over the place now.

"You mean to tell me that Professor Snape had Roller Disco Groupies?! That is funny. The fact that it was your mother just makes it ironic." Hermione and Professor Dumbledore shared a giggle between themselves while Severus looked extremely put out.

"Ahem, well. Yes then. Hermione you have to promise not to tall anyone about Professor Snapes secret, and treat him with the same respect that you always have."

"Wait, You're going to let her know? I can't have a student running around with this information, it could get back to the wrong people."

"Nonsense! Miss Granger is a Gryffindor and Gryffindors always keep their Promises. Now do you promise Hermione?"

"Yes sir, no different, No one will know."

"And get rid of that trash!" Snape turned his back on the two Gryffindors and stalked down the dungeon steps muttering something about Gryffindors, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black.


	3. Disco ball

At the sight of Snape's retreating form Hermione doubled over in laughter again.

  


""What was that all about?"" Ron and Harry ran up beside Hermione who was being supported by a glowing Albus Dumbledore. Hermione was still trying to catch her breath, every now and again letting another giggle slip. 

  


""Oh it was a laughing gas, potion …… thing. Well you can take care of Hermione now boys."" Albus slipped off as quickly as he could before he was caught in the middle of something. Harry and Ron looked puzzled at his hasty retreat.  
  
""Mione? What''s going on?"" Hermione straightened up as best she could and thought about telling them. Knowing that she had made a promise, in front of Dumbledore no less, kept her from spilling her news.  
  
""Just what Professor Dumbledore said, A laughing potion was in the box when it was opened I guess Professor Snape recognized the scent or something." 

  


""From all the way over at the Staff table?""  
  
""I can believe it,"" Ron began sniggering ""with a nose like that it''s surprising he didn''t smell it when the person packed from ……"" here Ron looked at the address label, ""Hey Mione, this is from your mom."" Hermione blanched. She quickly reduces the box to minuscule and put it in her pocket.  
  
""Um, well, It was made to look like that so that I would open it, old deatheater trick.""  
  
""No it''s not."" Draco had walked up behind them and was listening to the conversation with some amount of interest.  
  
""Admitting you''re a deatheater now ferret boy?""  
  
""Shut-up weasel before someone de-magics your mom''s house. We all know about my previous deatheater connections, I thought we had moved past all this."" He gave Hermione a quick wink. She gasped and turned away from him as if she had been insulted. "Aww, come on Granger, you know you like me." He put his arm around her shoulder.

"Malfoy, you are taking this reform thing a bit too far." Ron stepped forward as Hermione's protector, but before he could advance any further ...

"AHH! AHH! My hand, My hand! What did you do to my hand!" Draco was holding his wrist that had been laying on Hermione's shoulder Where his fingers should be were five small green wriggling snakes, all hissing at Draco.

"It's just my personal space wards, keeps unwanted contact to a minimum." Hermione stealthily slid her wand into her sleeve, of course there was no such thing as personal space wards but Draco evidently didn't know that. That should teach him to keep his hands to himself. "It will wear off by tomorrow morning, I'd be careful sleeping though, one of those might be poisonous." right on cue one of the snaked bent forward and bit Draco's wrist. "Hope it wasn't that one." Draco ran screaming toward the hospital wing. "Where you going Drac! We were having such a good time!"

"Aren't you worried that you're going to get into trouble? That was quite a rash stunt Mione!"

"Ooo, rash, I'll have to keep that in mind. No the spell will where off about the time he gets to the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey will be keeping him for psychiatric observation before snake bites." Her grin was ear to ear.

"Hermione what has gotten into you? First you tell off Snape, you would never have done that before, then this box thing and now hexing people? You're beginning to scare me." Harry put his hand on her shoulder and her smile became a little less maniacal. 

"I don't know guys, I just feel different, I want to have a little fun, this is my last year here and then I'm gonna be out looking for work or apprenticeship. Possibly college, and I feel like I haven't had much fun, unless of course you count being turned into a cat, almost dying, and traveling back in time as fun, and quite frankly, I don't! I want to do something for me, not for everyone else. I know it's selfish but I would like to ... I don't know, do my own thing for once."

Harry and Ron's face fell with the thought that their long time partner was tiring of them. They had come to think of their little trio as everlasting. Of course boys don't tend to think about the future, and the fact that they would all go different places after school had never dawned on them until this moment. "Hermione, we're sorry, we didn't mean to hold you back. All you had to do was let us know you needed more time to yourself." Both boys looked almost ready to breakdown.

"Now, I didn't say anything about not wanting to be with you guys, I never said you held me back. It's more about me. I just realized this summer that I have spent all my time at Hogwarts working toward getting out, and I'm not ready to leave. I want some really special memories, that don't involve saving the world from Voldemort or one of his embodiments. I still want you guys around." She put an arm around each of their shoulders and stood in the middle. "Hey we're the dream team, no one is breaking us up." The word 'yet' seemed to visibly hang before them as they started their way toward Gryffindor tower, not noticing the first and second years that they bumped into.

  
  


Severus Snape sat on his bench looking across the expanse of parke floor wishing he had some music, other than the awful wizard music that played on the wizard radios. He bent over and laced up his skates wrapping the extra long laces around his ankles. He stood and instantly felt better, he pushed off and closed his eyes, the breeze blew his lank hair away from his face and he remembered. He remembered why he loved it, why he had risked everything to participate in a muggle activity, and it hadn't been for a girl. It had been for him. He had told Albus that he needed something, something for him. He had done so many terrible things and he was trying to make amends by teaching and spying, putting his life at risk daily, but he never felt like he was doing enough. He had felt so guilty when he approached Albus with the idea that he needed something of his own, like he didn't deserve it, but albus disagreed.

"Of course you need something old boy, go out and find yourself a healthy hobby. It will make a world of difference." And it had! Severus was still the intimidating presence to his students no matter what, but to colleagues and adults he was, well still not friendly but congenial at least. Everyone could tell he was happier and healthier. No one knew why and they were so interested. He had let the picture for the yearbook be taken in a moment of weakness. Professor Love had introduced him to the art of roller disco before they started working together. They had gone to the same college and had even apprenticed close to each other. She was magical fine arts to his potions. She was a muggle and had gone to Beauxbatons, her talent for magical fine arts did not present itself until college. She had planned on being a professional Brancer, the artistic version of quidditch, dance on broomsticks. Unfortunately she was diagnosed with vertigo and soon found it impossible to continue. She fell into magical fine arts and found her true calling. Severus had been in one of her brance classes, modern brance. They had started talking and became friends. She took him to a roller disco one Saturday night, he lost a bet about whether Isadora Duncan was a witch or not, she was. Upon their arrival Severus was certain he would never last five minutes in the place full of noise and lights blinking on and off. He couldn't believe the entire room wasn't in seizures, but once he had his skates on JJ had to practically drag him out of there. They began going every weekend and soon they were the center of attention when they would skate. 

JJ made the mistake of marrying the quidditch coach after only having known him for six days, it was after this that Severus began skating solo. The owners of the establishment he frequented came to him and asked if he would represent them in a competition. He wasn't to big on the idea until they told him he could skate every night for free if he wanted. He rocketed to fame, in the roller disco world at least, winning every competition and gaining worldly acclaim. He never understood how he lucked out and was never summoned by Voldemort during a competition, but in his sixteen months of professional skating Voldemort and the deatheaters never found out until Lucious showed up on his last night. He would never forgive him for that. Of course there were lots of things he was never going to forgive him for. Talking him into becoming a deatheater was a big one.


	4. Saturday Night Fever

Last Dance 4- Saturday Night fever

Hermione walked down the halls of Hogwarts it was her turn to patrol. She had a certain love for old American muggle music and was humming Patsy Clines Walking after Midnight. She slowly strolled around kicking her own heels and alternating humming and whistling until she heard something. It was extremely faint. It was music and it was well past midnight. Being a stickler for rules she began to investigate. She seemed unable to track down the source of the sound. No matted which way she turned she seemed to never get any closer. She began to get annoyed with the problem. She sat down against the wall and thought on it for a minute. When she slid down to the floor she noticed that it got louder. She laid her ear to the ground and could hear the lead singer of ABBA. It was "Dancing Queen." Only one person would be playing that.

"I'm in the dungeons, how much lower is he? And how do I get down there?" She laid with her head on the stone for some time day dreaming about what it would be like to skate with him, her hands on his chest, his arms around her waist rolling backwards down the never ending expanse of wood floor. 'Wow where did that thought come from?' She sat up and realized that the music had stopped some time ago. She opened her eyes to a pair of very shiny black shoes, 'Hmm, 13 ½ interesting.'

"Ms. Granger I didn't realize that you were in the habit of taking naps in the middle of the dungeon floor, perhaps you would like fore me to fetch you a blanket and pillow." The sarcasm literally dripped it was so thick.

"Yes thank you, I think that would be nice." Hermione didn't dare look into those eyes, she only wanted to imagine the look of utter hatred she was getting, not see it.

"Ms. Granger get up this instant and behave yourself like a Head girl instead of one of Potter's lackeys." Hermione popped up and stared him down.

"I resent that, I have never been a lackey, I have contributed and lead, not to mention my own accomplishments that have nothing to do with him!" She was furious. Snape simply smirked at her in his all knowing way.

"You are so easily lead Ms. Granger, you must learn to control yourself and your emotions, especially if you are to be my new partner."

  
  


********************************************************************************************************************************

A/N: I realize that this is extremely short but I wanted to post something, I am having internet problems. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, sorry that I haven't said so sooner. You guys are great.


	5. Sequins

Let's Dance the Last dance Chapter five- sequins

  
  


'Why shouldn't she be my partner, it will help keep her quiet if she is part of the secret. Unless of course she has been harboring the desire to perform and arranges a show for us in front of the entire school. That will not be good. She does has the tendency to want to be noticed. No surely she will not want anyone to know that she is roller dancing with the most hated professor the school has ever seen. Unless of course there is some reason she would like every one to know, so that she can embarrass me, well I refuse to be embarrassed by such a chit of a girl. She can not do this to me, "I am Severus Snape Potions Master."

"I know who you are, I just don't know why you are staring at me like that." Snape's eyes focused and he realized he had been wandering and thinking and was now standing in front of Minerva Mcgonagall. She stood with her arms crossed tapping her foot waiting for an answer.

'Just like when she was my teacher.' "I'm sorry Minerva, I was thinking out loud." 'That sounded really stupid.'

"You have to remind yourself who you are now, I don't think you need to be teaching if your memory is that far gone." Snape ground his teeth and held back his biting remarks. "Now get back down into your dungeon and do whatever it is you do down there. It is not your night to patrol, it is Ms. Granger's." She turned and went back into the room she was coming out of. Snape had the urge to run screaming all over the castle just to spite her.

'That is not the way a grown man thinks, not even a grown man who roller skates as his hobby. Why couldn't I have taken up kick boxing or something.'

  
  


Hermione watched Snape walk off mumbling to himself and figured she should go a different direction. She tried to tell the way he came from but unfortunately she had her eyes closed at the time. She began to wander the halls looking for secret entrances. 'Not that I would know the password or anything.' She caught herself humming "Dancing Queen" a couple of times before she decided that she was alone enough to belt it out at the top of her lungs. She wandered the halls of the dungeon singing and looking for doors, 'not at all odd for the head girl to be doing on a Friday night at' she looked down at her watch, 'Oh Merlin, three in the morning! It's a good thing I get the Friday night shift, at least I can sleep late tomorrow.' She turned to head back and realized that in her zestful singing she had not paid attention to the turns and twists. She was completely lost in the dungeons. Where only Slytherins and Filch (Who probably would've been a Slytherin) went. From the looks of the floor and windowsills, the house-elves didn't even bother with this part of the school. Not that they would help her anyway 'Damn SPEW' The house elves, except for Dobby, still held some animosity toward her. She sat down on the floor against one of the walls and waited for an idea to strike her. She was a firm believer in her eight hours of sleep and found that her mind did not function as well on less, and it had been far less. She transfigured a rock into a pillow and laid down in the floor, never thinking about using her wand to help her get out.


	6. Leisure suits

Hermione had strange dreams laying in the dungeon hall floor. She was being chased by giant roller skates with a familiar sneer on them. There was horrible 70's porn music playing. It was so loud it was overwhelming. Herry and Ron had afro's and were wearing blue leisure suits doing horrible interpretations of disco dancing. Dumbledore was the DJ in the booth wearing big headphones and tacky sunglasses. Then it changed and she was with Snape only Snape wasn't Snape he wasn't greasy git he was oily bo-hunk with his hair slicked back and his shirt open. He began to skate around to the horrible music and then began stripping. He was covered in black hair. He slowly began to shrink and change size until he was a small black bear, he continued to change this time into a bat, then as if a tribute to some old horror movie he lengthened and became Snape. He began ridiculing her and demeaning her abilities. She saw herself shrinking and drawing up into a ball in the corner of the dance floor. She put her head down so she wouldn't have to look at Snape but he just loomed over her telling her how awful she was, emphasizing it by pushing her into a smaller and smaller ball. Finally she threw her arms up and screamed.

"Stop it, Stop it. Leave me alone, What did I ever do to you?" It was about this time that she realized that she was awake and not alone. A very stunned Snape stood a few feet back with a bloody nose. A group of young horrified looking slytherins behind him. Hermione didn't know what to do first, apologize, scream some more, get up. She just stared at Snape and he stared back at her. Finally he gained his conposure.

"Ms. Granger would you like to tell me what you are doing down here? Asleep? And scaring my first years?"

"Um, I was dreaming, I got lost and fell asleep."

"In that order?"

"Huh? Oh no, obviously, I got lost, tired, then fell asleep, at which time I started to dream."

"The first years have been hearing moans and screams since four in the morning. I'm guessing it is your fault?"

"Yes sir I would guess so." Snape turned to his students.

"It is fine, there is nothing to worry about, our head girl just decided to take a nap in the dungeon floor and have a nightmare. No Banshee's here." The first years gave her a rather nasty look and walked away. Snape turned his attention back to Hermione. She was waiting for the scathing remarks that always came, instead she got a hand, his hand, he was helping her stand. She looked shocked for a minute. "It's not poisoned Ms. Granger, at least I don't think it is. You never know with potions and hands." Hermione stared at him opened mouthed. "I'm afraid I get verbal diarrhea when I'm tired." Hermione took his hand and he helped her up. A jolt of electricity shot up her arm. She snatched her hand away and rubbed it. 

"Did you feel that?"

"Just static electricity I'm sure." He too was rubbing his hand a strange sensation growing there. "Let's get out of this maze." He walked off seemingly in a good mood. 'Wow did he get some last night? What's going on with him?'

"So you didn't get enough sleep last night right?"

"Yes, I only got about 2 hours, thanks to you."

"And you are in a good mood?"

"I'm not in a good mood, I don't have good moods. I am just to tired to bother with the nastiness. It takes too much energy and I have none. Now I am back at my rooms, I assume you can find your way out of here?" She nodded, "Good, I'm going to get some sleep. Please tell the headmaster that you woke up all of Slytherin with your screaming and that is why I am not at breakfast."

  
  


Hermione walked down to the great hall still dressed in her wrinkled robes. She was on autopilot and a teacher had told her to do something. Her student brain took over and commanded her to do it. She walked through the heavy doors and didn't give a glance to the table of the lion. She went straight to the headmaster delivered the message verbatim then turned and walked away. The sleep part of her brain took over and she walked straight out of the hall with a table full of dropped jaw teachers staring at her. Harry and Ron stared at her from the time she entered until she was out again. It wasn't long before Hermione's innocent night in the maze like dungeon became a tale of debauchery. It was five hours later when she woke up and realized what she had told the teachers. 'My screaming woke up all of Slytherin and that is why Snape is not at breakfast. Oh merlin.' 


	7. Black Light

Chapter 7- blacklight

A/N- I saw a car the other day with a gryffindor license plate. In NC of all places. His real license plate, not some airbrushed piece of crap. He had to pay extra money to get that. I'm thinking he, or possibly she, could be my soul mate. I think that's what I need to look for in a guy. Someone who is as obsessed with the Harry Potter books as I am. Of course I think they should be the Severus Snape books, and if I had a vanity plate it would be slytherin, but we keep pairing Hermione and Snape up, maybe I'm a Slytherin and this unknown Gryffindor is my other half. Nah, I doubt it. On with the story.

  
  


"We never pegged you as a screamer Mione." Harry smirked at her and elbowed Ron.

"Never guessed it would be a Slytherin either. So who was it? Crabbe, Goyle or Malfoy? You know some people are saying it's Snape." The boys knew that she hadn't done anything. They had been defending her honor all morning while she slept. Parvati and Lavender had been ready to knock down her door to find out what happened.

"We've been forbidden to date Slytherins, why does she get to do it?" Lavender had asked Harry with a pout

"Well, according to what I heard she wasn't dating, anyway who said your forbidden?"

"You and Ron said that any Gryffindor girl who dated a Slytherin would be locked out of the tower for a week."

"Yeah, but you can still do it, just make sure you can sleep in the serpents den." Ron made serpents den sound very creepy and made scary motions with his hands.

"Oh grow up Ron, do you think they actually have snakes running around in there?"

"I heard something about two snakes that run around stealing candy that live in the slytherin common room." (A/N yeah trading spaces!)

"Well did you hear that hufflepuff has a stoner badger?" The conversation descended into fake mascots and drugs from that point on, at least in the Gryffindor common room. Elsewhere Hermione was still the topic of conversation.  
  


"How could you not have known in all of your omnipotent glory that a student, the student, Ms. Hermione Granger, teachers pet, little-miss-know-it-all, head girl, perfect-prefect, was lost in the dungeons! You can tell me what I had for breakfast this morning and what color underwear I have own, but you seem to think that she was with me last night? This is ridiculous."

"Well, I'm not omnipotent, it's too tiring, I know who she is, I didn't think you had pets, I sometimes think that she does know it all, what was she doing in the dungeons, black coffee and a danish, green, no and yes."

"Old man you are deliberately trying to irritate me."

"And you say I'm omnipotent. What we" here he motioned to the rest of the staff situated in the staff room "are saying is that her little announcement this morning her caused quite a stir in the proverbial house waters. The first years are not helping in any way by making up stories of how she was found and why it was you knew where she was. You may want to have a talk with them. We may want to think about cutting back on Hermione's workload as well. She seems exhausted."

"Albus you know she'll never hear of that. She wants to be the best. She thinks that she can do reports in every class, get the most OWLS, the highest scores ever on her NEWTS, graduate top of her class and still do everything else she wants to do. I'll talk to her though and make sure she doesn't take on anything else." Minerva was wringing her hands with worry about her favorite student.

"Well now I think that it might be a good idea to let her have something else to do. But something where she is not in charge, possibly a physical activity, something to calm her mind and work her body. What do you think Severus?" Snape sat glowering at the old man, refusing to play his mind games.

"Why are you asking him, shouldn't you be asking me?" Madame Hooch seemed slightly put off by not being included in the discussion when it obviously incorporated her into the situation."

"No dear, not flying, something less magical, something a little closer to home." Dumbledore put his chin in his hand and stared at Severus waiting for him to do something. The entire staff room was confused. What physical activity could the headmaster be implying between Snape and Hermione. Suddenly it dawned on them, unfortunately it was the wrong conclusion. No one knew what to say. The headmaster was actually insinuating that Snape has sex with a student, and for her own good. They all stared between the two waiting to see which one would break first.

"Fine, I'll discuss it with her later."

"You know you had already considered it."

"Stay out of this old man." Snape stood an swept out of the room. Dumbledore stood from his seat and dismissed the staff and followed Snape out the door. The staff sat in the room looking at each other, unable to believe what they had just thought they heard.

"Is everyone allowed to date seventh years, or is it just him?" Everyone turned to look at Lupin who was usually the quietest one in the meetings. "Just wondering, not planning anything, although that Ginny Weasley is cute." Minerva threw a book at him which he easily caught and began reading.

"Why does the headmaster think this is such a good idea?"

"Well maybe he thinks that they are suited. They have a lot of similar interests, they both keep to themselves a great deal. Both intelligent. Maybe he thinks they are a match." Professor Sinestra sipped her tea.

"Well have you ever seen Ms. Granger with a boyfriend?" Flitwick wanted in on the conversation.

"Only Krum." Hagrid seemed somewhat angry about that incident still

"You mean she isn't dating Harry or Ron?" Professor Vector looked puzzled.

"I thought she was dating Harry and Ron." Sprout received a number of nasty looks for that one.

"That is not how Gryffindors work, we find our one soul mate and that's it." Minerva was very prim and proud of the fact.

"Well explain Black." Lupin sounded hurt and didn't look up to ask his question,

"He was mis-sorted." Everyone laughed even Lupin.

"Well if Albus thinks that this is a good idea, maybe we should get behind it as well. They need someone, Merlin knows it's been awhile since Snape got laid."

"Remus!!"

"Sorry must be my time of the month."  
  


So Hermione walked out to the jokes from Harry and Ron and under the watchful glare of everyone in the school. Everyone convinced that she was having an affair, or convinced to get her into one, except for Snape who only wanted someone to skate with.


	8. ABBA

Last Dance -8 ABBA

A/N: So I watched Chamber of secrets today, Of course I saw it in the theater but I rented the DVD so that I could see the deleted scenes. I was a little upset to find that there wasn'y really any more Snape. I was at least expecting one Snape scene. They really need to use him more in the next movie. I haven't had the chance to do the extras yet, I was run off of the good television. Oh well. I'm beginning to worry about this HP Universe obsession. Do all of us have it, or am I the only person who really wants these things to be true. Sorry. On with the show.

~*~

Hermione walked out of the common room after explaining her night to everyone at least a dozen times. She was humming "Dancing Queen" to herself when she saw a fellow disco lover walking toward her.

"Mary Hi!"

"Hi Hermione, everything alright?"

"Yeah, I have just had this Abba song going through my head all night. I can't remember the lead singers name and it is bugging me."

"There were actually no lead singers in ABBA. There were the two girls, Anni-Frid Lyngstad and Agnetha Faltskog, who traded off singing lead on a song, and occasionally, Bjorn Ulvaeus, would sing lead on a song. Hope that helps."

"It does thank you." Hermione continued on her way. 'Always good to have bits of information to impress someone with, I can't wait to use that on Snape. I'm sure he doesn't know enough about the music to even know what instruments there are.' Hermione had a mental image of Snape in all his dark glory, laying on his bed blowing bubbles with his gum while he mooned over some singer on a record sleeve. She shook her head to clear it when Snapes clothes began changing into a teeny bopper outfit. 

"Hermione wait." Harry and Ron were coming up behind her. "Where you going?"

"Dinner, I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since dinner yesterday remember."

"We just thought we would go with you. So you don't have to be alone."

"Thanks, I guess."

Hermione walked into the great hall and received a standing ovation from the Slytherin table. Draco even through in a few loud whistles just for fun. Obviously news had traveled fast and everyone had their own idea of what happened. 'Great, well I always wanted a reputation, I guess I got one now.'

Snape sat looking down on the Granger girl reveling in the fact that she was getting her just desserts for trying to humiliate him. 'Actually she didn't try at all.' The voice in his head argued. 'She would have if I hadn't stopped her.' 'You really don't think she is scared of you? She hasn't been scared of you in years.' 'Yeah since she knocked me out in the shrieking shack.' Snape sat back in the chair and frowned at his food. His reveling was short lived, he wanted to talk to her and that would be more difficult now because everyone had some kind of idea that the two of them were up to something. 'I'll give her detention, no that's to obvious. I'm such a fool, I'll just send her an owl.' His problem was settled. He leaned forward and tucked into his now cooling dinner.

  
  


Hermione was beginning to give up on the truth. She was composing elaborate tales of debauchery to feed to people who kept bugging her. The more unbelievable she made it the more they loved it. The gryffindor table had gotten the true, almost, story. The Hufflepuffs heard about a panty raid and drunken striptease. The Ravenclaws got the kidnaped bondage fantasy. Of course the Slytherins would never come to her to ask, so they had their own ideas, which she was sure were more immoral than hers could ever be. She wanted to talk to Snape, apologize and see if he was serious about the skating thing. 'I wouldn't mind, of course my work load is pretty busy right now. I'm sure I could fit in some practice time somewhere. I'll owl him and see if he is interested.' 

  
  


Two people walked into and owlery. They were surprised to see the other and a little embarrassed. Dumbledore watched in his orb as the two awkward people handed each other letters and opened them. He only wished the security orbs had sound. They were opening their letters and reading them. The girl looked pleased the man looked like he always did, like there was a stick up his bum. They spoke for a second agreed to something and then walked away. Dumbledore was a little disappointed. He knew of course that they wouldn't fall into each others arms instantly but it did seem that the two of them would see what everyone else assumed. He smiled to himself. Some of his little schemes were so Slytherin. He didn't know what he would do if Hermione ever found out about the Rand-Mcnally charm he put on her last night.

  
  
  
  


A/N: My ex-husband always said that if you had to explain a joke then it wasn't any good. Well fuck him, (No literally feel free, everyone else has) I'm going to explain it for those people who don't know what Rand-Mcnally is. Rand-Mcnally is a map maker company that makes pretty much all the maps in America. In my opinion, they get you more lost than they help. So that was my attempt at a little joke. Anyway, think I'm bitter?


	9. You like me, you really like me!

Snapegirl- tips? for ex-husbands? Nail him to the wall girl. Even on those days when you may feel like you still love him, nail him to the wall. It may sound cruel but when they do this to us, we have to get revenge somehow. Oh yeah, and keep every scrap of evidence that you find. Evidence for what? Well that depends on your man, but keep it, you may need it later. Keep your chin up, we don't need men, just Severus. He's all we need. Unfortunately I didn't get to watch the interviews. I'm going to by a copy as soon as I can though, and then I will definitely watch it. Also you win for the most reviews so ten points to the house of your choice, as long as it's Slytherin, (and I know it will be.)

  
  


Merryweather- I find it amazingly cool that you are reading my story. I'm glad someone appreciated my explanation.

  
  


Shteffi- It's nice to know I'm not the only one. Whenever there is a problem, my first solution is almost always transfiguration. That little skill could solve so many problems.

  
  


Demonic Angel- I think we all have an ex like that. I just got mine a little late in life. There may be an explanation for Black but there is no excuse. 

  
  


Clover- Can someone sue from laughing too hard? Please don't hurt yourself.

  
  


DragonRose- OOh, clothes, I hadn't even considered that. Fringe is a bit much, you think?

  
  


Maridale3- Well I'm glad you liked at least part of it.

  
  


Orenda- My Snape is a boxers guy, all the way. and really, can you think of another excuse for Black?

  
  


DragonFireAngelVWP- What are you a fish? swimming, school, fish swim in schools, aww nevermind

  
  


JanMcNeville- Explain your name please, or is this actually your name?

  
  


Andrian - Thank you

  
  


Potions Mistress- I feel so honored having received a review from the potions Mistress! Maybe I'll go back and let them skate around the dungeons late at night.

  
  


Moonlight and Midnight- OMG! I'm fantastic! You people really know how to make someone feel good.

  
  


Silver-chick - Thanks

  
  


The great sex god- How can I make it slash and make it HG/SS, Oh wait now I have an idea for another story, he, he, he.

  
  


Eternal Queen- You'd be surprised what the Snape in my head gets up to at times.

  
  


Plastic- Umm ... Goldmember but dark mysterious and sexy, and loose the accent, and the flexibility, well maybe not all of it and the weird thing with complimenting everyone. Fahzer, he,he. Zucchini underwear, Hmmm, I really need to go to the grocery store.

  
  


Minako233- Hi minako it's usako, anyway, you have inspired me with your choice of song, but that's pretty obvious if you have been reading. You have been reading haven't you?

  
  


Arysta- Far out? Neat? Do I hear a hint of roller disco in your past?

  
  


Vicki- Like the corners of my mind ... water colored memories, of the way we were.


	10. Jive Turkey

Last dance 9- Jive turkey

Hermione didn't know how she felt about spending so much time with professor Snape, time in which they would be alone and there would be ... touching. Hermione shuddered, and not in a good way. She hated people touching her. Harry was the only person who ever even hugged her, what was that line from some muggle movie? "I'm British dear, we don't hug." Something like that. She was seriously considering backing out, but the deal they had made was that she would take and independent study grade from him instead of doing the research paper. She hadn't started on the paper yet so she wasn't too upset. They would work together on skating and she would get a grade for it, of course she couldn't tell anyone. Oh how she wanted to share her secret with Ron and Harry, give them the satisfaction of having dirt on Snape. Snape, the bane of her existence, the fly in her ointment, the joker to her Batman or something like that. 'Actually, he's not that bad, especially if I can keep him from sleeping." Hermione remembered her dream and her thoughts of skating with him. She didn't like the thought that she might be attracted to a teacher. It was so unlike her, but like she said to Ron and Harry she wanted to do something different make some real memories. She regretted talking to Snape the way she did on the dat before school was in session. She never should have done that. She told herself she would apologize first thing tomorrow. She felt that she had crossed a line that she should have never crossed, one that had created even more animosity in their situation. She could not have been more wrong.

  
  


'Why do I keep thinking about this girl? I'll tell you why because she is the first person to ever stand up to you and be brave, unless you count Voldmort and I don't. I have to cower before Voldemort, in order to pay my debt to Albus. Of course Albus will always tell me exactly what he's thinking, tell me how stupid I am being, how I can be a git. Hermione had been right, of course I'll never tell her that. I was being petty, I wanted to spoil their fun. I couldn't have any, why should they. It seems like I never had a time in my life when I could be free and have fun. I guess that's why I despise students so much. Running around like they don't have to worry about anything. I hate it when I get introspective. Why roller disco? Why? I have to be so bloody different than everyone else. My mother swore I was just trying to get attention.' Severus sighed and laid his head in his hands. He had to create a working relationship with a student, a student who knew his secrets. W student who is besy friends with Harry Potter. Snape groaned and gave up on thinking. He went into his room and tried to sleep.

  
  


Snape was having a very hard time opening the door to the room. Hermione was completely lost, if Snape wanted to loose her it would be very easy, she looked around the tiny hallway and behind her at what looked to be a solid wall. Then she looked at Snape. He was standing in front if a door holding his wand not doing anything. He felt completely unlike himself. He couldn't bring himself to let this girl into his secret. Albus had never even been into this room. No one had except him, and for about three days JJ. Maybe Hermione could somehow replace her. They had been such good friends. The only person he had ever really let his guard down with. Of course she had been his age, this girl was a child. He looked at her impatient face and realized she wasn't a girl anymore. Of course she was still a number of years younger than him. He wanted to fall into his repressed and bitter mode. Be the evil potions master, but he couldn't do that here. This was where he was happy, well maybe not happy but definitely content. He turned to look at her. She was obviously expecting some scathing remark instead she got a heartfelt confession.

"Ms. Granger, No one had ever been in here, this is my sanctuary. This is where I come to be me, not the facade you see in class or the one I have in staff meetings, which are actually pretty similiar."

"How about when you are a deatheater?" His eyes snapped up to her face. "I've known since our forth year." She hung her head.

"Not my deatheater facade either. This is where I try to be me, rid myself of the anger and frustration and try, if ever so minutely, to relax. To be perfectly honest I do not want to let you in. I don't want to loose the little bit of peace that I have."

"If you would prefer we could do this somewhere else, or not at all." She said the last part in a whisper.

"Don't be ridiculous, we have already told Dumbledore, we have to do it now, and where exactly would you like to go? I do not know of any other places on the school grounds that are big enough or level enough, and of course you don't apparate yet so that put's any real skating rinks out of the question." He was the teacher again, Hermione hated that he had come back. She liked the introspective, unsure Snape better. "We will do it here and we will muddle through, I just ask that you refrain from asking questions unless absolutely necessary, and try to follow directions." Snape turned and looked at the door, he muttered some words and the locks could be heard clicking open. The door swung wide and they walked in.


	11. Pinball

The Last dance- 10- Pinball

They walked into a room bigger than any Hermione had ever seen before. Not even the great hall was this big. It was wall to wall parke floor, polished to a bright shine. The walls had acoustical tiles places every few feet and expertly detailed snakes were painted where the tiles weren't. There was a bench next to the door and a small room off to the side. A small globe hung from the ceiling that Hermione thought might be for lighting effects but turned out was the music. With a flick of his wand music began to filter through the air.

"I just recently learned how to play something other than wizard music. The night you heard Dancing queen was the first time I had any decent music to skate too." He looked over at her to see what her expression was and was pleasantly surprised to find that she had on her class face. She was ready to learn. He walked into the little room and brought out a pair of skates and handed them to her. "Their charmed to fit."

"If you never brought anyone down here why do you have extra skates?"

"In hopes that my old partner would wise up and leave the son of a bitch that she married. Sorry." He saw her face change somewhat when he used foul language.

"Oh don't worry about it, I'm use to it at home. Just wasn't expecting it from you. Was she your girl friend?" She knew she was overstepping but she couldn't help it. She had an impulse to ask questions, about everything.

"No, we were just good friends. It would have been nice if there had been more. But no. Let's see what you got."

"Okay, but I'm warning you, I haven't even been on a set of skates in years. It's gonna take awhile." She got up and true to her word she was very wobbly. She managed to not fall on her face in front of Snape which was her main goal. She began to pick up speed and soon was skating around the rink. After awhile she sat on the bench to catch her breath. Snape was in his little room. She glided over and stuck her head in. Inside was a good sized room decked out in roller disco paraphernalia including a hot pink "Roller Disco" pinball machine.(A/N This actually exists go here to see it. It's kind of cool, well for people like me. ) There were Xanadu and Roller boogie posters and promotional materials. Everything roller disco.

"You know that there are lots of places that have these Friday night fever things, where you go out and skate down the street in your quads. They do it in Paris like every Friday. When my mom took me to Paris for summer break back in my second year we did it. There's also this huge underground roller disco scene in New York City now and in San Francisco." She smiled at him and figured the door was going to shut in her face, instead she was handed a drink. She stepped up into the room and saw that the entire room, right down to the furniture was 70's. Her mom would love this room. She sat down in the Lucite chair and sipped at her drink.

"You have to work your endurance up. You were out of breath far too soon. You will need to practice as often as possible. Do you have a problem skating around other people ... who are not skate fans."

"No, I guess not. I never thought about it."

"Try to skate as often as you can then. You can take those skates, just don't tell anyone where they came from." He turned around and walked back out to the floor and began skating himself. She sat on the step up to the room and watched him as he rolled around. He skated like it was second nature, there was no effort, he seemed natural on those skates. ' I wonder what else he can do on those skates? Hermione! You shouldn't be thinking that!' She smiled and put her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands. She watched him as the wind blew his hair away from his face, his shirt was open at the top again. He skidded to a halt in front of her and offered his hand. She looked at him sheepishly and took it. She stood and he began skating pulling her with him. She liked the feeling of not being in charge and let him lead her around the floor. It was fast becoming one of the best feelings she had ever had.


	12. boogie

The last dance-11- boogie

  
  


Hermione rolled into the great hall sans her school robes. Gasps filled the hall, and one satisfied smirk. Of course Dumbledore knew about it, he knew even before she went and asked. He even taught her a charm for turning stairs into ramps. Which was a problem at first because in her excitement speed skating down the ramps she forgot to turn it back and several Hufflepuffs tumbled down into an untidy heap. The reaction in the great hall was one that she really wished she had a camera for. Unfortunately Colin Creevey did have his camera and he got a picture of her cruising over to the table. Professor Mcgonagall was by her side in a second. Albus hadn't even noticed her move.

"What is the meaning of this Ms. Granger?" Hermione looked stunned for a minute, she was sure that the headmaster would have told her.

"It's my new extra-curricular activity, I have permission from Professor Dumbledore." Hermione motioned to the head table. Minerva turned to see Albus nodding his head and she walked away in a huff. 'If my students are going to be rolling around the school, then I should know something about it.'

Hermione had a slight blush now, she only expected problems from her fellow students, not her teachers.

"So should we call you Roller Girl now?" Harry gave her a knowing look. They had watched Boogie Nights the past summer at Hermione's house, a few of the other muggle-borns snickered at the comment. Hermione just gave Harry a dirty look. 

"It's part of an independent study I am doing, so leave me alone."

"You've taken on another class? Don't you think you are doing enough already?" Ron finally spoke up after staring at Hermione with his jaw on the table for so long.

"No, I dropped the potions research. This is taking the place of that."

"Snape couldn't have been very happy about that, someone choosing roller skating over his class. Who are you working with then, you obviously aren't working with Snape anymore." A number of people laughed at the idea of Snape doing something fun. Hermione wanted to defend him but knew it would be better if she didn't. She didn't want to give away his secret. 'You wanted to until last night, when you shared that nice, dare I say romantic, trip around the rink.' She shook her head to clear it from those thoughts.

"I'm working with Dumbledore, and Snape didn't really care." They all muttered something along the lines of "of course, who else, should've known" and Hermione went back to picking at her food while they turned their conversation to quidditch. 'Why am I thinking about Snape like this? I need to clear my head, he is the greasy git potions master, the insufferable bastard who is cruel and heartless, the ex-deatheater who looks like a god in roller-skates. What? NO! Arrggh. I can not be developing a crush on my teacher. That is so grammar school! He is just showing a more understanding side and I am the only person getting to see it, so of course I feel a little infatuated. That is all there is to it. Nothing more.'

Hermione stood up from her uneaten breakfast and made her way to transfiguration. She didn't even notice the strange looks she got as she rolled down the hall. The skates were already becoming second nature to her. She rolled up to her desk and sat down opening her books and began rereading what she had already read over the summer. The rest of the class filed in quietly avoiding Hermione in case whatever she had was contagious. Most of them had never seen roller skates and the ones that had knew Hermione would never wear them to class. Therefore she must be sick. Everyone had their books, parchment and quills out when Professor Mcgonagall came in. She went directly to Hermione.

"Just because the headmaster said you could wear those things in the castle doesn't mean that you can wear them in my class." Without a second thought Hermione flicked her wand at the skates and they became real shoes. Why she had to do it she never knew because she didn't stand up the entire class. When it was time to go she transfigured them back and rolled out of class. It was the same in charms when Flitwick, actually seemed scared of the skates and asked her to change them. She did so with out question, although again, she didn't stand or walk in class. When it was time for double potions everyone except for Hermione was holding their breath to see what exactly Snape was going to say about this.

Hermione rolled into class and sat down at her usual lab table. Neville gave her some funny looks but never said anything. Everyone else sat staring at Hermione including the Slytherins, waiting to see what he was going to do. He burst into the room slamming the door behind him and stalked to his desk. 

"Today we will be making a light as air potion. The instructions are in your book, begin." He sat down behind the desk and stared at the papers there for a second. "Ms. Granger, my desk, now." Everyone stared nervously at her, even the Slytherins had a bit of sympathy. She rolled up to his desk and went behind it, he began talking to her in what looked like a very angry manner. She nodded her head a few times and shook it a few times and they both looked very grave. Then to everyone's surprise she rolled back to her seat. She still had her skates on. 

She looked at Neville who had not even begun gathering the ingredients for the potion and got up to collect them. Soon everyone followed suit and the class was back to normal, well as normal as it could be. At the end of class they each tested their own potions. Hermione realized that Snape had chosen this potion especially for her. She could skate for hours and never feel it with this stuff, but after what he had said she was surprised. She figured she wouldn't be skating anymore.


	13. stoners

If you like your Hermione and Snape in character, DON'T READ THIS!!!! 

Last dance chapter 12 - Stoners

Hermione rolled around for the rest of the day enjoying her light feeling and the freedom of the skates. She left the great hall after dinner and went down to the dungeons to meet with Snape. As she rolled down the steps she came face to face with one Draco Malfoy who decided to stop her by her breasts. So Hermione stood with her hands on her hips looking angrily at Malfoy who was smirking while holding her breasts, the worst part was she would fall if he let go because of the angle at which he had stopped her.

"Do you think you could shift your hands somewhere else please?"

"No, I like it like this." He looked down at his hands and gave an experimental squeeze.

"Malfoy!" Draco moved his hands at the sound of Snapes voice and Hermione, arms wind-milling, hit the floor. She rolled over and looked at him

"Oh, I'm going to get you for that." She said through clenched teeth. He bent over to her so she could here.

"It was pay back for the snakes." He smacked her forehead and walked away. She laid in the floor at the bottom of the ramp and flicked her wand making them stairs again. She didn't have the motivation to move again and waited for Snape to come to her.

"You are much to fond of laying in the dungeon floors. They are not very clean." She tilted her head back slightly and looked at Snape and sighed knowing he wouldn't allow her to wallow in whatever emotion this was that she was having. She rolled over and got to her knees and then pulling on his pants leg she stood up. He looked at her as if she were insane to touch him. She brushed herself off and resolved her inner turmoil only to look at Snape and loose the battle again.

"What?" She sounded exasperated but knew he wouldn't like her attitude.

"Address me properly."

"What, sir?" It really didn't sound any better but she was finding it hard to concentrate with the thought of her recent molestation by Draco on her mind. "I need to sit down, can we at least go in your classroom, please, sir?" Snape turned but didn't go into his classroom instead he headed down the hall toward the skating rink.  
  


Hermione took the skates off for the first time all day and relaxed back into the Lucite chair sipping on some concoction Snape had made for her. Concoction, she giggled at the word and said it over and over again in her head until it had lost all meaning, but it still made her giggle. Soon she was saying it out loud.

"Concoction, con-coc-tion, con-COC-tion." She was giggling hysterically at this point. Snape walked over to her and looked at her face and in her eyes which were very blood shot.

"Ms. Granger?"

"ConCOCtion, he he"

"Ms. Granger! Hermione! How much light as air potion did you take?" Hermione held up her fingers and the were about an inch apart then she began to pull them apart, eventually usually her hands to suggest she had taken a good deal. Snape rubbed his face in frustration.

"Hermione don't you realize the ingredients of the potion?"

"Yep! Yep! I like that word too Yep!"

"Hermione, potion?"

"Oh yes." She cleared her throat like she was giving a lecture. "There's marshmallow fluff, ooo, wish I had some of that right now, essence of cumulus clouds, feathers from a Gryphon, frozen bubbles, liquid helium, cannibis sativa, tears from a mock turtle and lacewings. How did I do." She had a big stupid grin on her face.

"Great Hermione, now tell me what the muggle term for cannibis sativa is."  
  


"Hmm, well, I'm guessing it's caanabis, which is a part of the marijuana plant. Put you couldn't be putting an illegal drug in potions that we take." She was trying to wrap her mind around the thought.

"It's illegal in the muggle world, not here. We use in it many potions, and if you had stuck to the dosage you were suppose to take, this wouldn't be happening. As it is though, you are stoned."

"I can't be stoned I'm the head girl," She began laughing hysterically again. "You know that could mean something else too." She gave her surly potions master a somewhat seductive look before falling out of her chair onto the floor laughing again. "Wow you are really tall. Hey, if I'm stoned why don't you get stoned too. We could be stoned together. Here's my potion." She pulled a flask out of her pocket and handed it to him. He looked at her and wanted to be that happy, even if it was chemically induced. He put the flask to his lips and drank deeply and followed it with a spell that would allow the potion to work faster. Great spell to know for pain relief potions, but it worked just as well this time. With in a matter of minutes he found her good mood quite contagious.  
  


They were both laying in the middle of the floor of the disco room. They continued taking swigs from the flask until finally Snape had taken the last sip. It would still be awhile before the potion wore off.

"Do you have a black light?" Hermione looked at him and poked him in his shoulder, grin spreading from ear to ear.

"I don't want to move, it's over there." He waved in the general direction. Hermione hopped up and danced over to the area he pointed at. The music was playing out in the rink and Hermione had it on a loop playing her favorite disco songs. She found it and turned it on. Then ran and turned off the lights throwing herself down next to Snape again.

"Wow, your teeth are really white." Snape was looking at Hermione grin in the black light.

"Yeah, my parents are dentists. They are really big on white teeth."

"Wow, they would hate me." He giggled and the sound made Hermione giggle.

"No they would just want to take you to their office and work on your teeth." He rolled over to one side propping his head on his elbow.

"Do you think they would, I hate my teeth."

"Really, I figured you liked them, they add to your surliness." She began laughing again. "Sur-li-ness, Sur-li-ness, no I like the other one better con-COC-tion, get it she jabbed him in the stomach with her finger. "Con-COC-tion, it has cock in it." She fell over laughing.

"How about ridiculous," Now he was giggling again, "ri-DIC-u-lous, ha, I got it. The HEAD girl likes ri-DIC-u-lous con-COC-tions." They were both howling with laughter at this point. Hermione sat up and slapped her hand on his chest trying to get his attention.

"Hey, hey sevvi, I'm hungry, lets eat." She was shaking her head enthusiastically agreeing with herself, but all Snape could see were her very white teeth and eyes shaking up and down and began to howl with laughter again.

"Wait, look, look." He proceeded to have a manic grin on his face and hold his eyes very wide open and then shook his head. Hermione laughed and rolled in the floor. Still giggling and out of breath they stood up. She got very close to him whispering.

"We have to be very quiet and sneak to the kitchens." She put her fingers to her lips and made a shush sound and grabbed his hand to lead him out. 

He tried to whiper but it came out as more of a low growling cough. "Why do we have to sneak?" After which he had another fit of giggles but tried to suppress them resulting in a snort and piggie noises. Hermione began to giggle again.

"Because the mean old potions master will catch us, now shush." They stepped out of the secret room and tiptoed like badly drawn cartoon characters down the hall. They were at the potions classroom when Hermione turned and shushed him again. He merely shook his head in agreeance. They had taken a few more steps before he stopped and tapped Hermione on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Hermi, aren't I the potions master."

"Yeah, shush you might wake yourself up." He took this as a perfectly logical explanation and continued creeping to the kitchen. They turned the corner leading to the painting of the bowl of fruit.

"Shit, turn around, turn around." Hermione was trying to get around Snape who was freaking out and making it impossible for her to move resulting in a wild looking dance between the two of them, all the time Snape saying, "What? Is it me, did I wake up?" Finally Hermione managed to drag him back a little.

"No, It's Draco, he's on patrol, he'll take off house points, he loves doing that." They tried to hide from him but their incessant giggling gave them away.

"Lumos! Granger what are you doing hiding down there with ... Professor Snape? Sir what are you doing ..." He looked his head of house up and down, "barefoot, sneaking around with Granger?" Hermione pushed Snape and he gracelessly fell out and stood up trying to have an air of superiority about him.

"Well, I'll tell you, Hermi and I were watching to see of you could do your job Draco," he let a giggle slip, "Draco, that's a funny name, Draco, Draky, Hey Hermi look at his hair think it would glow like your teeth do." Hermione was rolling in the floor with laughter while Snape danced around Draco playing with his hair. Draco however was very worried about the two of them.

"Should I go get the Headmaster?" Snape stood back and shrugged,

"Don't care, but don't wake up the potion's master, Hermi said he's mean." He began giggling again and Hermione had pulled herself up on his clothes now, which were half falling off of him. 

"Sevi, Sevi," She smacked her hand on his arm, "I'm hungry Sevi, food." They were both giggling and Snape took her hand and made a shush sign at Draco before tiptoeing off to the kitchens.


	14. DynOMite

A/N- I would like to invite any readers of this Fic or any of my others, to go read another that I have been working on for a while. It is however, not HG/SS so I don't know if anyone is reading it. You guys are the only readers that leave reviews. It's called The Absinthe Chronicles and I have tweaked it so that it will correspond to OOP. It is a long running idea where my original character Absinthe fills in gaps in the books and has a few adventures herself. It involves everyone from Hogwarts, and there's really no set shippers. However there is a lot of sex, the uncensored version is on fandomination.net, it is authored under blacksheep if ou want to read it. That version however is not the updated version. I would suggest reading the majority of it here on FF.Net and just going over for the smut;)

  
  


Let's dance chapter 13- Dyn-O-mite

Draco went to the headmasters office and the gargoyle was already out of the way, he went up and knocked on the door.

"Come in Draco." Draco stepped into the office and lowered his voice, he didn't want to feel like he was waking the other headmasters.

"Do you know what's wrong with Professor Snape and Ms. Granger sir?"

"Of course I do my dear boy. They took quite a bit of some potion. They are, what's the word..."

"High?"

"That one works, and considering the potion they took it works better than stoned, which was the word I was trying to think of. I do not approve of this type of behavior usually, but I'm going to let it slide this once. They need the release. Don't worry about them, and not a word to anyone. Although you are always allowed some good natured ribbing at the parties in question." Albus smiled at the boy and Draco left with a satisfied smirk on his face.  
  


Sevvi and Hermi, as they were calling each other, were being fed surreptitiously and steadily by the house-elves. Hermione had a mutton leg in her mouth as big as her face and Snape was face first in a mince meat pie. As soon as they would finish one food another would appear. Soon they had their fill and were messy and happy. They made their way back to the Skating rink and this time did not encounter anyone. They went back into the room that had the black light and laid down. Hermione flicked her wand a couple of times and they were laying on soft cushy pillows, the black light went off and Snapes collection of lava lamps brightened the room slightly. They were both covered in food so Hermione took the extra second and spelled them clean. They laid on their sides staring at each other, a titter escaping their lips ever so often. They began talking about random things, whispering so that the mood wasn't ruined and ever so often inching closer together so that they could hear, or so they told themselves. Hermione focus had been on Snape's lips for a good fifteen minutes, he was talking about other potions that used pot in them. When he stopped talking she looked back in his eyes.

"Can I kiss you?" The potion still had a small hold over them, but the majority of it had worn off. They were now in a state of contentment, but later they would swear it was the potion.

Snape smiled slightly and moved his head closer to hers, she moved her head closer and they met lips somewhere in the middle. At first it was an innocent curious kiss, but soon it turned into something more. Snape lifted his head to the side and Hermione opened her mouth, he pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck, he rolled them over and she wrapped her legs around his hips. Never before had either of them felt such abandon and passion. They were carefree and happy. Their fervent kissing carried on for thirty minutes before they broke apart, both seemingly exhausted and passed out.


	15. Spanish Fly

A/N- I realize that it has been an enormously long time since I updated. But I have been writing, but most of my energy has been going toward my other story the Absinthe Chronicles. I've already done through year four. SO go read that one at Adultfafiction.net, after you read this one. I will try to be better about updating. I promise. Oh yeah, this is a really short chapter. Sorry. 

  
  


Let's dance chapter 14-spanish fly

Hermione awoke with a horrible case of cotton mouth and feeling very content, until she tried to think.

"EWWWWWW! You kissed me!" She pointed her finger at Snape who was still on the cushions snoring away, at least he was until she said that. He looked up at her angrily because she ruined the first happy peaceful moment he had in so many years.

"You weren't complaining last night, in fact, you asked if you could kiss me." He rolled over trying to pointlessly grab at the dream and the feeling hoping to recapture them again.

"You got me stoned!"

"You got stoned on your own, I just decided to come along for the ride. Now you have sufficiently ruined my day, go away."

"Ruined your day? You must be kidding, I got kissed by the potions master." She giggled.

"What are you giggling at?" He said giggling with the utmost revulsion.

"You were trying to sneak past yourself last night. You even said we were trying to not wake up the mean old potions master. Remember you told Draco..."

It was a unanimous "Oh shit." After that little memory kicked in. Both of them bolted out the door, Snape in the lead, to Slytherin's common room.

"Oh hello Sevvi, Hermi, nice to see you again. You didn't wake the mean old potions master on the way back did you?" Draco smirked over the top of the book he was reading, knowing that they were back to normal. 

"Don't call me Hermi ... Wow, nice library." Hermione wandered off and Snape was left to face Draco alone.

"Yes, the mean old potions master is awake and he will give his Slytherins, all of them, detention for a month if I here anything about this."

"Don't worry Sevvi, no one knows but you, Hermi and I. Oh yeah and of course Dumbledore." Draco went back to his book while Snape dragged Hermione out of the common room and up toward the principles office.


	16. Nope just an aspirin in a coke

A/N- Vicki- Actually I don't know what Spanish fly was, but I know what it was suppose to do ;)

Silent storms- keep your shirt on... wait, go ahead and take it off, here's the next chapter.

sakhara291- :P there's a raspberry for the picky person... and rather humorous?! RATHER HUMOROUS?!!!! Ok, actually, I have to give you that one. It could have been better. I hope this helps ease the pain.

LilweasleyTwerp- Here you go, do I get a cookie?

AngelicPyro- That's too much, then again it seems like I'm always being asked if I'm stoned. Wonder why? I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Now on with the show, oh and this is another "dreadfully short" chapter, sorry sakhara.

  
  


Lets dance chapter 15

"Oh hello Severus, Ms Granger. I assume you had a good night?"

'If that man could twinkle anymore he'd be on top of a tree every Christmas.' Hermione found that she had a little Snape in her head making comments. It was quite different from the usual voice of her mother, screaming at her to get the best possible grade.

Snape looked down at his cohort and realized she had zoned out again, it was happening more and more often, he would have to talk to her about that. "Headmaster, last night was a horrible mistake that shall not be made ever again."

"Pity Severus, I was hoping you would share some of your wacky weed with me as well."

Snape blanched as did Hermione. "Sir were you just trying to be sarcastic?" She stared at him as if waiting for the punchline.

"Of course my dear, one of the few gifts that I was not blessed with I'm afraid."

"Yes sir, leave the sarcasm to the professionals." Draco had walked in behind them and was grinning ear to ear.

Severus hissed at him, "Get back to your common room boy, before I show you some of my other talents!"

Draco rolled his eyes, he had known the man too long to be afraid of him anymore, he only held up appearances in front of the other students for Snapes sake. "Please what are you gonna do? Billow me to death? Sneer until I run? Take away house points from your own house?" 

Hermione butted in, "No he's not the expert on that, I think Mcgonagall is. She's the only one that takes house points from their own house. Snape definitely doesn't do that." She fell into a chair, to tired to keep up appearances any further, and yawned a big yawn. "I'm still tired. What's gonna happen to me?"

"Nothing my dear, although I expect that Draco will not let you live this down for a while. As long as you promise not to partake in any of that particular potion, I think you and Professor Snape can continue with your extra-curricular activities." He began to dismiss them.

"Wait what's this?" Draco looked intrigued. "Extra-curricular? I don't get any extra-curricular activities?"

"Well Malfoy, if you would like to learn to collect semen from a Norwegian ridgeback, then by all means join us." Hermione kept a perfectly straight face while she talked and waited for Draco's reaction.

"You're joking."

"Am I? Someone has to collect the materials needed for the potions stores, and I find that manually masturbating stunned animals is a lucrative business."

"We do not use that stuff in potions."

"What do you think the word 'essence' is in essence of Norwegian Ridgeback?" She lifted an eyebrow to him in a very Snape like way, "You know, as in the potion we made the other day, that you volunteered to drink." Snape stood behind her nodding his head slowly with a smug smirk on his face. Draco suddenly grabbed his stomach and turned very green.

"Please excuse me." He barely managed to choke out the words through his dry heaves.


End file.
